Gardening and landscaping have been performed by humans since the beginnings of modem civilization. Usually, gardening and/or landscaping requires multiple types of tools to perform a multitude of different tasks. Typically a gardener may pick up a trowel to dig, then use a cultivator to break up larger pieces of dirt and the like. The gardener may then have to use a different tool such as a saw or machete to break through root systems that are generally under the surface of the ground. If that doesn't work the gardener may have to resort to shears to cut and a rake to displace all the roots, leaves and the like. However, this requires the gardener to put down one tool and pick up another tool. This results in the gardener standing up, fetching another tool then kneeling down and resuming the work. This is time-consuming, tiring, may cause injury and can be frustrating for the gardener.